Best FriendsOr more?
by petergriffinbump
Summary: Bleh I'm not good at these....just read it's really good...


Sixteen year old Hermonie Granger sat on her parent's fold out sofa watching her favorite Muggle movie;Titanic.She reached for another tissue and wiped the tears that painted her delicate face.She sat there,not crying because of the movie,but the fact that it reminded her of her newest ex boyfriend, Ron Weasley.Ron and Hermonie had been going out over the summer between fifth and sixth year.She had caught Ron cheating on her for a new forign exchange student from Drumstrang.Hermonie couldn't even bare to be friends with Ron anymore,it was too weird.She grabbed the remote and stopped the movie before Jack told Rose he'd "never let go."Hermonie sat up and, wiping the last of her tears away,headed upstairs to owl Harry.Hermonie grabbed her quill and a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Harry asking if he wouldn't mind coming and staying for the rest of the Summer Holiday.   
  
Dear Harry,   
  
How are you?Everything's fine here...except for myself and Ron.We broke up yesterday when I found him in Diagon Alley snogging one of the forign exchange students at Hogwarts.She looks way better than me,and probably a better kisser...but that's besides the point.Anything wierd going on?Is your scar hurting?I sure hope not.Well the point of this letter is I was hoping you could come stay at my parent's house here in London for the rest of Summer Holiday.I have cleared it with my parents and they have cleared it with your aunt and uncle.Hope you can make it.If so,write back and have your things ready,as we will pick you up.   
  
Love,   
  
Hermonie   
  
Hermonie re-read her letter and fixed a few spelling errors,then attached the letter to Hedwig,who had flown in the window as she wrote the letter.She took the letter from Harry off of Hedwig's leg and watched Hedwig fly away until the snowy owl was no longer visable.   
  
Hermonie opened the letter like a small child opening a present on christmas morning.   
  
Dear Hermonie,   
  
How are you?Things are going good here.The Dursleys are gone on vacation to Hawii and won't be back for a few weeks so I have the house to myself.They almost left me with our neighbor but I pulled out my wand and they backed off.Suppose they forgot I can't use magic outside of school.Ron has invited me to go to The Burrow again for summer holiday, but for some reason he wouldn't allow me to tell you about it.He said something about you cheating on him.What's going on?This isn't like you.Write back Hermonie.   
  
Harry   
  
Hermonie frowned at Ron's poor excuse and felt like sending Ron a howler for making her out to be the bad guy.She set down the letter and rested her head on her hands,staring thoughtlessly out the window.   
  
Hermonie broke from her gaze and stood up.It was lunchtime.She headed downstairs to the kitchen and called up the local chinese takeout.   
  
"Hello how may help you?"Said a lady on the other line.   
  
"Yea I'd like four pork eggrolls,umm...ah...the chicken/veggie platter,and a Lucozade(it's like Sprite)please."Hermonie said,reading a small paper menu on the fridge.   
  
"That be 10.59 your address?"   
  
"11589 Edgewood ave."Hermonie said,leaning against the fridge.   
  
"Granger?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"There in fifty minute."   
  
"Okay bye."Hermonie said,hanging up the phone.   
  
Harry was lying on his bed in a light sleep.He heard a light tapping noise, and tried to ignore it, but it got so annoying he opened his eyes and not very surprsed to see Hedwig outside the window.   
  
" Already " He sad to himself as he went to open the window.   
  
Hedwig flew over to her cage.Harry took the letter and gave Hedwig some water. He opened the letter and read that she was inviting him over to stay the rest of the summer.   
  
Harry now had to choose beetween Hermione's house or The burrow.   
  
But Harry knew that Hermione needed him to get threw this whole Ron thing.So Harry decided to get ready and go to Hermione's house right away by the night bus.   
  
Harry got all his things ready and was writing a note to the Dursleys.   
  
Vernon....   
  
I'm going to my friends house...see you in a year...   
  
Love harry   
  
Harry put the note on the table. He had let Hedwig go to Hermiones house before he got there.Harry went outside and put his wand up and BANG the night bus appeared.   
  
" Where to mate? " the driver said not even noticing that it was the famous Harry Potter   
  
" Hermione Granger's House ? " Harry said wondering if he knew where it was.   
  
" Alright we will be there in 10 minutes." he said closing the bus door.  
  
Hermone was in her living room eating her carton of chinese food and watching Crank Yankers on the T.V.   
  
Hermione had changed alot, her bushy hair had grown out so the weight of it had straightened it out, she also had more curves, and her chest was more developped. She was an average 16 year old girl. Hermione was wearing a jean skirt,a red shirt with navy blue hoody over it.Hermione also wore a little of makeup, to bring out her features.   
  
Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. 


End file.
